fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elpis
Summary Elpis is an intermultiversal assassin within Immortal Dragon Zero, who's goal is to fufill the desires of those who hire him for certain prices. Elpis was hired to assassinate the God of Destruction in Satoru's universe, but was stopped by Satoru and Ankairo. After a series of long speeches and battles, Elpis was eventually defeated by Satoru after Satoru gained Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Elpis was almost killed, but Satoru insisted it was a bad idea, so he let Elpis settle himself and his school of assassins in. The school of assassins which Elpis taught also acted as an army of sorts. Appearance and Personality Elpis wears a set of armor, which is made out of modified and enhanced Kachi Katchin, consisting of headgear, a mask with red markings, a chestplate with red markings, gauntlets with red spikes, "robes" on his bottom half, and boots with red spikes on them. All are necessary to conceal his identity and assist him in assassinating his targets. Elpis has a very twisted sense of humor, only finding amusement in the smallest of things, some of which many will not find very funny or amusing. Other than this, Elpis portrays himself as a figure that a few hundred of his students aspire to be similar to. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | Possibly High 2-A Name: Elpis, Elpis the Unknown One Origin: Immortal Dragon Zero Age: Over 6,000 years Gender: Male Classification: Intermultiversal Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Flight, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Partial Existence Erasure Resistance, (Baseline destruction from Gods of Destruction does not work on Elpis, only damages him.) Enhanced Senses, Portal Creation, Time Travel and Control, Instinctive Reaction (Was interested in the concept of moving without thought. After his battle with Satoru, he became interested in acquiring this mental state.) Limited Reality Warping (Has an ability which allows him to become a literal god in a limited area for a certain amount of time) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Once assassinated the Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and Angels of a multiverse with 38 universes in it. Some of these Gods of Destruction were known for their absurd level of power, such as Lord Vernum, mainly being able to wreck entire timelines such as Zen-Oh has, but on a higher scale. Elpis assassinated the most powerful God of Destruction in this multiverse, who had wiped out 12 of the former 50 universes within it, along with their timelines. 3 other Gods of Destruction were similarly powerful to Lord Vernum. This multiverse had no Omni King and was mainly controlled by its Angels.) | Possibly High Multiverse level+ (Was able to keep up with Kotoblade better than Satoru's Completed Ultra Instinct could, all without losing any stamina) Speed: Immeasurable (Speedblitzed Lord Vernum.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse level Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Somewhat worn out after clashing head on with Ultra Instinct -Sign- Satoru, still had a large amount of stamina left.) Range: Immeasurable Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high (Has knowledge of all of his victims he killed in the past) Weaknesses: Limited stamina, open when finishing enemies Notable Attacks and Techniques: Flash Fist Crush, Time Skip, Time Freeze, Temporal Do-Over (15 minutes, cooldown of 24 hours), Ability to travel between verses and space-time continuums Key: Normal | Full Power Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2